


Puppy Eyes

by rayshant_bestopt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, lots of fluff in between smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayshant_bestopt/pseuds/rayshant_bestopt
Summary: Inspired by @polyshipprompts: Imagine your ot+ getting a new puppy. Who would spoil the puppy? Who would take it to puppy training classes? Who would fret about the puppy messing up their house?A story about what happens when Ray Palmer and his boyfriends Mick and Snart bring a new member onto the Waverider.





	1. Prologue: Can We Keep Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for first chapter. Will go back and forth between fluff and smut with new updates.

“We’re not keeping it.”

Ray's lips tugged downward into a frown as he looked up at Len. “Okay, first of all, _she’s_ a girl. I’m considering the name Winnie, like, after Winnie the Pooh-- most of the books were written just before we left, you know--” the Legend’s ramble was cut off by the the unrelenting stare of the other “--and secondly, how can you say that? She’s perfect.”

“She’s got half an ear, mange, and probably rabies,” came the retort as the ice-blue eyes tried to mask any concern over the small, raggedy creature playfully nipping at his boyfriend’s hands. “I already have one set of puppy eyes to take care of on this ship, Raymond-- I’m not dealing with another. Now I’m going to Hunter and we’re turning around and putting it back. Where it belongs.”

“Oh, how can a dog really _belong_ anywhere?” Ray argued, flopping the little beagle’s ear-and-a-half between his fingers as she yipped happily from her place in his lap. “Seriously, Leonard-- you can’t really think little Winnie here being on board is going to cause any sort of domino catastrophe in Time? I mean, I’m even willing to go to Gideon about it, along with the, you know, mange-slash-rabies thing, even though I don’t think so. And besides: look how happy she is to be here,” he lifted the dog onto her haunches, and she eagerly began licking his grinning face.

“Raymond-- put the dog down.” The Atom glanced over at his lover unhappily, reluctantly doing as asked. Winnie, for her part, did not notice any mood change in the room, but after receiving no further attention as she nudged Ray’s hands, began sniffing about the library of the Waverider.

“I can see how attached you are to your soulmate there, and while I normally couldn’t care less about the little things gone missing from our _heroic_ ventures,” he allowed a small quirk in his lip at the sarcastic inflection describing their work, “Dogs are not people-- they can’t understand plans, they can’t understand logic or common sense. And they can’t understand _time travel_.”

“We could teach her,” Ray argued, finger tracing along the ground as he felt he was losing the argument-- if he couldn’t get Len on his side, Mick would never go for the dog; and without both of them he’d never be able to overrule Rip. “People train dogs to do amazing things all the time. I once saw a documentary about a service dog that could make eggs and toast for breakfast: well, I mean, he was able to fetch the ingredients for frozen eggs and toast and warm them up. Not like he actually _turned on_ the stove and--”

“That’s great, Raymond, but the role of maid service is all filled up on the ship. So I’m afraid the mutt’s going to have to find a nice Speakeasy to display its serving talents at. So if you don’t mind grabbing the thing--” Snart’s head shifted this way and that. “Where did it go?”

“She” Ray corrected automatically, but he and Mick-- having been silent in his boredom at the discussion the whole time-- also looked around the library curiously. He could hear muffled yipping, and a sudden blast of melted metal, causing the three to race toward the corner of the end table, where the runner had been unceremoniously dragged to the ground. The acrid smell of solder and smoke started filling the air, and all three men watched in shock as the little beagle barked gleefully as she released Mick’s heat gun from her jaws and watched the linen burn, practically bouncing in place as the flames licked a dark circle from the center outward.

The rest of the team suddenly appeared, alerted to the disruption, and crowded around the door. “What on Earth is going on?” Rip asked, gaping between the three of them and the hole in his ship as Sara moved to put out the fire.

Mick’s voice was the first to speak, as he reached over and stroked the animal. “The mutt stays,” he stated, causing Len to groan in defeat and Ray’s face to light up like the sun.


	2. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is obviously in charge of Winnie's training, but it turns out Mick and Len haven't been completely neglectful of it either (fluff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry this took so long to update! I actually had it written a while ago, but then I decided to change the POV, and that became a lot more difficult to put together, hence the delay. 
> 
> Also-- I know in canon Ray is allergic to dogs (and cats and birds), but I just thought it'd be more adorable if, considering the dynamic, Len was the one with the allergy instead.

Mick was sprawled out on Ray’s bed and pretty damned comfortable, if not a little sore. Which was unfortunate, because he really wanted a beer.

He’d already asked Ray to get him one, but the guy was too preoccupied with the Mutt—maybe if Mick crowded him again, he could pull his attention away from the attempts at training and back on his boyfriend, but that would entail getting up, which defeated the purpose.

So instead the Legend just watched and barked out snarky commentary as Ray cooed and loved all over his pet.

“Winnie-- sit.”

The dog’s rear hit the floor instantly, giving a gleeful yip as her tail swept quickly across the floor, and Ray’s face lit up proudly, despite his efforts to restrain himself. Mick, for his part, scoffed. That dog had had sit down since day two-- along with come, roll over, and refraining from chewing on certain parts of the ship-- and Haircut still treated it like some great feat, falling over himself to praise the animal. Which Mick was pretty sure the reason that the Mutt was content to let other tricks that Ray was working on fall to the wayside. Such as staying in position for more than five seconds, as Ray had his own issues with staying focused on the task at hand instead of coddling her every achievement. The two of them together were idiots. But mostly Ray.

The Mutt started wagging her tail impatiently, and Ray attempted to school his features into a more serious expression. “Okay Winnie.” He motioned to the other end of the room where he had laid out tools from his toolbox in a row. “Screwdriver.” Ray had been insisting to Rip and Lenny both that he could train the dog into being a useful member of the team, and apparently being able to fetch a hammer was supposed to prove that or something. 

Mick watched in amusement as the dog eagerly raced toward the items, not bothering to hide a barking laugh as Winnie bounded back to him, dropping a drool-covered flashlight at his feet.

Ray, for his part, ignored his boyfriend's mockery, lowering to a squat and scratching Winnie’s ears. “Not quite, Winnie, but close.” He leaned into her face and grinned as the animal sat up on her hind legs to brace on his knees and lick him excitedly. “You’re doing such a good job, yes you are. We’re all so proud of you.”

“For chewing the crap out of everything that you put on the floor? Len’s not going to think much of that one, Haircut—he’s already pissed that the dog still gets sick all over whenever we time jump.”

“She’s still adjusting to time travel,” Ray defended, and Mick smirked: so far, it was actually still pretty amusing that the dog experienced certain side effects, because the Boy Scout was the one stuck cleaning it up. “It’s not like any of us were instantly acclimated to the Waverider when we first got here.”

“Yeah, but Rip recruited all of us, not the Mutt; and _you’re_ the one that said you’d get her under control.”

“And I’m almost done with her own special Time Travel seat,” Ray insisted, and though the burly man gave another scoff, he had to admit that particular invention was pretty hilarious in its ascension to top priority, as Ray went through a lot more outfits nowadays. “And training is going pretty well, I think. Watch: Winnie, sit!”

Unfortunately for the Boy Scout, the dog had seemed to lose interest in his game of tricks, instead turning her attention toward the edge of the bed, bouncing along the side closest to Mick as she no doubt heard the familiar click of Mick’s lighter. The arsonist actually was pretty pleased that the animal’s interest in burning things wasn’t limited to linens: it turned out that much of the scarring that Len and Ray had assumed was disease was actually burned tissue, which Mick himself liked to think came from a situation that caused the animal no shortage of joy, considering how happy the tiny flame made her now.

The younger man sighed, but stepped over to the bed, sitting on the edge to watch him affectionately. “You know, maybe you should try this with Winnie,” his boyfriend suggested. “She really likes you, after all.”

Mick gave an incredulous laugh. “You aren’t pushing off your work on me, Haircut,” he replied. “I don’t waste my time teaching useless tricks. But I got a command for you—better clean up your crap before Len comes in, kicks it, and threatens to throw you and the dog out of the airlock.” 

He watched as Ray frowned, but obligingly squatted to the floor to pick up his tools. Mick, meanwhile, leaned over the side to where Winnie was still wide-eyed with excitement. “Hey, Mutt,” he greeted, jerking his head toward the door and causing the dog to sprint off down the hall.

He watched as Ray kept his very attractive back turned to him, hunched over as he cleaned. “You’ll see Mick—once I teach Winnie the ropes around the Waverider, Len will see she’s the best, smartest, sweetest dog in the world, and he’ll love having her around.”

"I doubt it," Mick chuckled, watching as Winnie padded back into the room, dragging a beer in her mouth. The noise seemed to catch Ray’s attention, and he turned around, gaping as he watched the interaction.

“What—how— _when_ did you teach her that?” Ray expression was flustered in a dorky-cute sort of way, and Mick wished he could get that Fish Mouth a little closer to him.

Instead he pulled the animal into his lap, popping the cap and taking a long pull of his new beer. “I don’t know. Maybe last week. I was thirsty and didn’t feel like getting up.”

“You _just_ said you weren't going to train her!”

“Not to do _useless_ crap. This works out good for me.”

“Well, yeah; I guess that’s a good point…” Mick scratched the dog’s half-ear lazily as the animal licked him, amused at how stunned Ray was at his boyfriend's apparent dog-whispering skills. Which he didn’t have: he just liked beer and snacks, and the Mutt (like his owner) was a people-pleaser, and caught on pretty quick. 

The other finally seemed to accept this, because he crawled up on the bed with the others, smiling brightly, “Then maybe you could help me think of something useful to teach her to get _Len_ to like her!”

Mick rolled his eyes. “Never going to happen, Haircut.” Ray’s eyebrow arched quizzically, and Mick huffed. “The reason Len doesn’t like the Mutt isn’t because of her—it’s ‘cause he’s allergic. Makes him sneeze.”

Ray’s eyes went wide in realization, and Mick sighed as he could see the words crushing his spirit. “Aw, come on, Ray—it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What’s not a big deal?” a voice drawled from the entrance, and both men looked up to see Captain Cold himself appear. “If it’s about your work training your little soulmate, Raymond, I’d say it’s definitely not a big deal, considering all of the crap still on the floor.” He pointedly glanced at the cluttered set-up.

Ray’s eyes were still wide with sadness, and Mick wished he hadn’t said anything. “Boy Scout here thinks you don’t like the Mutt.”

“Well, I don’t particularly enjoy useless, but I see _you’ve_ managed to make her semi-productive,” Len replied with a smirk. “And in that vein, so have I.” He stared at Winnie, her dark eyes watching his piercing blue gaze intently. “Get lost, Dog.”

The animal yipped eagerly, jumping down from Mick’s lap and bounding over to Len, nuzzling his pant leg lightly on her way out the door. Mick gave a gruff laugh when Len’s eyes turned back toward him, but Ray still looked heartbroken.

Len sighed. “It’ll be fine, Raymond—it’s heading over to Sara’s so I can get an hour of peace,” he reassured the other man, moving to close the door and saunter toward the bed.

“ _I didn’t know you were allergic to dogs!_ ” Ray blurted out, and Len’s eyes narrowed as they flitted toward Mick., who shrugged. _Someone_ had to tell the guy. “This whole time, I thought you just were having trouble warming up to her, and really she’s making you sick? Why didn’t you tell me? I never would have—“

“Raymond.” Leonard's voice cut him off firmly as he put his hands on his fretting boyfriend’s forearm, sitting on the bed to hit eye-level. “I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters! She’s making you _sick_ , and you hate her—“

“—and you adore her,” Len countered, and Mick couldn’t help but notice Ray perking up as their boyfriend finally referred to the dog by its proper pronoun. “And we’re on a futuristic time ship that has antihistamines that work perfectly fine for a dog that’s missing half of its fur anyways. And _if you ever manage to finish training the thing_ , I’m not worried about piss or spit or whatever lingering in every corner of the ship either. It’s never going to be allowed in my room, and I probably won’t spend as much time in here, but… I’m happy that you’re happy. It’s not a big deal.”

Mick rolled his eyes as Ray looked like he was about to cry. “Jeez, I’m not drunk enough for this feelings crap,” he grumbled, reaching over to drain the rest of his drink as Ray leaned over to kiss Len.

“You aren’t going to regret this, Leonard. I’m going to make her the best dog ever, and I’ll see if Gideon can help with anything to reduce dander or any allergens that she may be producing. And I’ll make sure to replace our clothes more regularly, so that it doesn’t linger in Mick’s room—that way we can maybe spend time in there more often. And maybe I can teach Winnie—“

“You know, I think we’ve had enough Dog Talk for today,” the older man interjected, shifting over closer to the two on the bed and kissing Ray again until he was nodding breathlessly.

Mick smirked when Len turned toward him, a mischievious glint in his eye. “I don’t know—I’m pretty sure I can think of a good way to keep _‘dog’_ relevant to the conversation,” he remarked, setting the empty bottle aside and pressing his lips against his partner’s amused smirk, his free hand sliding to squeeze Ray’s ass.

Len chuckled. “Fair enough.”


	3. Celebration P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie may be earning her place on the team, but that doesn't mean Leonard and Mick aren't interested in having some time to themselves (and Ray). (fluff)

The streets along the inner city were alive with party goers, but a man in a black suit had managed to find a quiet road further out, stepping in a telephone booth, his expression shifting slightly with the conversation as his back remained half turned to the sidewalk. If one didn’t know it was there, you would never see the concealed weapon just inside his jacket. And even if you saw it, the chrome and design was far from anything this century could imagine.

His eyes darted back out on the street to his back-up leaning against the stair rail that led to the courthouse, and another reading a newspaper at the bus stop before quietly affirming over the radio that everything was secure and ready for delivery.

An exuberant yipping startled the man, and he stared down curiously as a small beagle barked excitedly at him, front paws pressed up against the glass of the booth.

“Shoo, dog,” he hissed, to no avail. The stray was far too happy to have found him to even consider leaving its place against the entrance.

A crackling in his earpiece asked for a status update, and the man in the suit assured the group that everything was fine, tugging at the door to open the partition between himself and the animal. As he squatted down to investigate, he found himself frowning. The animal was undersized for a beagle, missing half an ear and quite a bit of fur, and numerous scars running along its neck and side from a brawl with another mongrel, no doubt. However, it also looked pretty well kept for a stray, and wore a worn but clean leather collar around its neck that bounced loosely as it simply continued yipping up at the man, nudging his hand until he was forced to pet him.

“Hey.” The man looked up to see a rough looking thug in a beige coat, head shaved and stubble coating his dark expression. However, he’d barely reached for his gun when the stocky thug’s fist connected with the side of his face, bouncing him painfully against the wall of the telephone booth before a second knock dragged him to the ground, mind succumbing to unconsciousness as the gravely voice continued from far away, “Hands off my dog, jackass.” 

Mick glanced around to confirm that the other two agents had been taken out as well, noting Sara and Jax pulling the bodies out of the immediate line of sight. For his own part, the Rogue despised cleanup, and was more than content to just shove the man back inside the door and shut it behind him-- _let it be someone else’s problem_.

Winnie herself merely sat on on the sidewalk watching him work, tail wagging full throttle as she impatiently scooted closer to his boot. Mick fixed her with a glare, but the beagle would not be deterred, instead letting her mouth drop open so her tongue could loll out adorably.

Heatwave sighed, but finally squatted down in surrender to scratch the animal behind its half-ear and along her marred skin.

“Mr. Rory-- if you and your canine companion are _quite finished…_ ” a voice scolded, and Mick let out a huff as his eyes rolled in response to the captain. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He leaned over and activated the tracking device on the animal’s collar before standing and staring down sternly at her. “Home, Mutt,” he commanded, and watched as she rose obediently and pranced off toward where the Waverider was cloaked and waiting. 

***

A few hours later, the Legends made their way back to the ship, a more-or-less successful mission completed. 

“Everyone prepare for takeoff,” Rip announced. “Mr. Palmer, I suggest you make certain your pet is accounted for.”

As if summoned, the tiny beagle came bounding noisily through the corridor of the Waverider, bouncing off against the Atom Suit gleefully.

“ _There she is!_ ” Ray announced with equal enthusiasm, crouching down onto the floor. “The smartest doggie of all time! And who said she couldn’t be trained to be helpful?” He shot a glance over at Leonard before leaning back to coo at the dog.

“Three minutes and forty-eight seconds before your soulmate heaves all over the floor, Raymond,” Len reminded him with a smirk as he made his way to his seat. “I suggest you put it somewhere less open.”

“ _She,_ ” Ray corrected automatically, but dutifully picked up the dog and carried her off to the dog-sized seat that the billionaire inventor had made, strapping her into her harness and kissing her head once more before returning to his own seat.

The moment the ship finished its jump-- three minutes and forty-eight seconds later-- there was a light whine, a grumble, and a cough; followed by the acidic smell of bile as Winnie threw up all over her seat, and a little bit on Ray’s shoes as he had been preparing to set her loose.

“Like I said,” Len remarked smugly, unbuckling his seat and heading from the room. “It’s your dog, Raymond.”

Mick stood as well and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t let that thing in my bunk,” he warned, striding after the other.

Ray frowned, but his expression cheered back up as it turned toward the weak-stomached pup, quietly soothing Winnie as he scooped her up and carried her outside to get some air. He acknowledged that he probably spoiled the beagle, letting her cuddle on his bed and put her mouth on just about everything that was his, including the Atom suit. However, after some time had passed, the brunet had come to realize that he was hardly the only one that had a soft spot for the animal.

Mick had actually been the biggest surprise-- it turned out the pup was as excited by pyrotechnics as the Rogue was, and the two of them seemed to bond over lounging in various corners and lighting things up, much to Rip’s displeasure. Mick would suck on a beer, entranced, while Winnie would excitedly pounce as close to the flames as she could manage without injuring herself. And while Ray had initially begun Winnie’s training to try to make her more manageable on the ship, it was Mick that, despite insisting he couldn’t care less about the animal to the rest of the team, had started making her into a functioning asset, teaching Winnie to appear, distract, and to a certain extent identify persons that didn’t belong in the time. As for Ray himself, he honestly couldn’t tell whether he was more proud of his boyfriend or his dog.

Leonard was a little harder to read, since his allergies made him keep his distance for the most part: he never spoke to the animal directly, and most of observations revolved around how long it would take for Winnie to make a mess, and then pointing out that it was Ray’s responsibility to clean up after her. But as time passed and the team acclimated to the animal, some days Ray would pass the hold, and a soft whine would reveal Winnie curled up by Len’s feet as he cleaned his gun. And in tiny blink-and-you’d-miss it moments Ray swore he’d seen the aloof man’s hand drop along his side where he was lazing in a chair at the exact moment that the beagle would be padding by so his graceful fingers would trace just barely along the fuzz of her back.

Of course, that didn’t stop boundaries from being set. Mick would never allow Winnie on his bed, and Leonard insisted that even if he could deal with the dander, he wouldn't have the mongrel set foot in his quarters; so the pup almost exclusively slept in Ray’s bunk. This didn’t bother him for the most part, except that she was definitely a cuddler, and finding a way to creep into either man’s bed for sex or snuggles was now ten times more difficult. And Len and Mick had both taken to taking advantage of any pit stops in time, where one or both of them would make use of their specific skill set and acquire dog-free accommodations, which Ray would just have to track them down afterwards. The more sensitive man of the three, Ray would have thought they were trying to ditch him if they didn’t leave such an obvious trail for him to follow.

An impressive casino and hotel, for example, where the crowd went wild with excitement over the Y2K hype. Ray remembered himself staying up and wondering what might happen at midnight, if the computers would shut down or all of the technology in the world? It seemed silly to think so now, but as a time traveler with two (semi) reformed criminal boyfriends, it made it pretty easy to take advantage of the chaos and follow the two knocked out floor security guards and an anachronistic empty wallet, which definitely marked a path. Ray frowned slightly, though both men looked more or less okay besides being unconscious and robbed and smelling heavily of booze, before continuing down the corridor. One of the rooms had a key card still inserted in the slot and Ray could hear a rough moan coming from inside.


	4. Celebration P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie may be earning her place on the team, but that doesn't mean Leonard and Mick aren't interested in having some time to themselves (and Ray). (smut)

Carefully turning the knob, on the minuscule chance that he was mistaken, Ray pushed open the door, his breath catching at the sight before him. Either he’d taken longer than he thought, or the other two had not wasted any time. He watched slack-jawed as Mick lay stretched out on the bed, head thrown back into the pillow as he stroked himself. Len lips were quirked cockily at the sounds he was pulling from the other Rogue as he held up a burning candle over the man’s exposed torso, the steady _drip-drip-drip_ of the beeswax falling onto the other’s skin and causing a crack in the hum of pleasure as Mick push up with each fleck of fire.

“ _Fuck_ , Len,” Mick hissed as another drop touched his skin, trailing down his nipple as it hardened. “Fucking beautiful--”

Ray smiled, closing the door quietly before kicking off his shoes and shucking his clothes as quickly as he could to crawl up onto the bed, sinking down at the foot of the mattress so he could lick a long stripe along the base of Mick’s cock, running over his knuckles in the process and causing his hips to buck in surprise.

“Well look who decided to finally join the party,” Len smirked, tipping the candle upright and placing it back in its holder with the others on the nightstand. “Nice of you to come, Raymond,” he added, sliding his fingers through the hairs of Ray’s neck in order to pull the man’s lips against his own.

“Well, not yet, but soon enough,” Mick panted out with a chuckle, shifting to prop himself up on his elbow to get a better view.

“Had a little trouble with Winnie,” Ray replied as soon as Leonard released him, a breathless smile adorning his features. “You know, if seven human years is like one dog year, it would be like her dealing with Time Travel side effects for--”

“Raymond,” Snart interrupted. “As fascinating as your mongrel is, I didn’t get us _au naturel_ in this room so we could discuss canine physiology. Nor do I want you in this bed until you take a shower.” He gave Ray a critical look.

“Yeah,” Mick added. “You smell like fur and dog puke.”

“Well, I had to clean up-- hey!” he protested as the two men shoved him teasingly off of the bed, his feet just barely catching him and keeping him from tumbling to the floor. “All right, all right, I’m going. But I get to be middle spoon tonight if you finish before I get out.” He huffed and retreated into the bathroom.

When the temperature rose to an acceptable level, Ray stepped through the glass door of the shower and lathered up, scrubbing himself down fervidly to sate both of his lovers before ducking his head under the spray, breathing as he let the water work out the tension of his life for a minute. Not that Len and Mick didn’t do that as well-- and _very_ well at that-- but sometimes it was nice to just take a moment and pause.

His moment was interrupted when the shower door opened, the steam escaping for a cool moment and then intensifying as two bodies joined the first.

“Get lost, Haircut?” Mick purred into the man’s ear, fingers tracing along the ripped muscles of his arm.

“I--” How long had he been in here?

“We figured we should see what was so exciting this place, seeing as you seemed so intent on staying all night,” Leonard teased, pressing his hard cock against Ray’s thigh and causing the other man’s breath to hitch. “Or were you just embarrassed to ask for help cleaning up, Raymond?” Len’s hand reached out to grab his balls, his thumb rubbing circles around them as the water flowed down his body.

“Y-yeah,” Ray stammered. “That’d b-be great.”

Len smirked and glanced over at Mick. The latter splayed his hand flat against Ray’s flat stomach, pressing the butt of his palm up the man’s torso and pushing his back against the wall before kissing him fiercely. He teeth raked along Ray’s bottom lip and the man whimpered as the older made his way down his jaw and neck, one hand pressed against the wall behind him while the other moved downward to palm both their dicks up against Ray’s stomach, thumb swiping over the heads to mix their precum together.

“Get on your knees, Boy Scout,” he growled with one last hard kiss, and Ray eagerly complied, kneeling down on the hard tile in front of the man with wide brown eyes staring up expectantly.

“Len-- get your ass over here,” Mick smirked, thumb tracing around Ray's wet lips as Leonard stepped forward from the other side of the sizable shower.

“And here I thought you two were having a moment.” However, he easily stepped next to his lover,combing Ray’s soaked locks backward to get a better view of those long eyelashes blinking dolefully up at him.

As both Leonard and Mick slid their erections along his lips, Ray’s breath hitched, his tongue doing its best to dote on both. When they’d first began their relationship, the history between Len and Mick was obviously more than a little intimidating: how well they knew each other; how they seemed to click together. Ray’s insecurities at times made him feel like he was just a sex toy to spice up their time together stuck on the Waverider. However, despite still teaming up on him constantly, now all Ray could feel was twice the intensity and love (even if both were pretty much too emotionally stunted to actually _say_ as much out loud) whenever he was around them, his eyes flitting from one to the other as they focused purely on him, two calloused hands tangled up in his hair as they groaned and cursed under hooded lids, eyes blackened with arousal. The sight was almost always enough to make Ray cry, and he hummed happily as the two cocks rubbed against each other, alternating as they vied for space in the wet heat of his mouth.

Mick bucked erratically, and Ray blocked off the back of his throat to keep from gagging, hollowing his cheeks to try to keep the sensation pleasurable. Len’s eyes opened more visibly as he glanced over at their partner, and with a hard swallow he gripped Ray’s scalp once more before pulling his spit-slicked cock back completely “Mick,” he called, repeating himself when it was obvious the blood pounding in his lover’s ears was hindering his hearing. “Hold off. Ten minutes and fifty-three seconds.” 

Ray’s ears perked at the number, his own hard length twitching between his legs, but Mick understandably groaned. “Fuck, I hate when you use the numbers like that,” he complained, using his hands to cup Ray’s face and thrust himself as far as he could into his mouth before letting out a shaky breath as he pulled off.

“I’m sure Raymond can help keep you distracted,” Snart consoled him, smirking down at their boyfriend and holding out a hand to help him back to his feet. Ray grinned, licking the cocktail of precum and spit and water from his lips as he slid his feet back under him to stand eye level with the other two. “Can’t you Raymond?” he added for good measure, leaning in to catch the man’s bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly before releasing it.

If possible, Ray’s grin grew wider, or at least more enthusiastic, and he turned his back to Leonard to catch Mick’s lips, kissing him happily as his hands slid up the other man’s strong arms, over his roughened scars, as their thick cocks rubbing against each other. The brunet was a little caught up in the moment-- desperate for relief, having kept his hands off himself on the ground in favor of holding onto Mick and Len’s hips for balance. So as he assaulted Mick’s mouth, digging his fingernails into the ragged scars over his shoulder and rutting frantically into him, he completely missed the pop of the KY tube, the sound of gel squeezing onto flesh and building a friction as it spread. Ray missed all of it until Len’s finger slid between his legs from behind, sliding a stripe along his perineum and tracing a teasing circle along his rim.

The younger man's back arched, throwing a particularly emphatic thrust against Mick as he responded to the sensation, and Mick took the opportunity to seize control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth and mapping it out hungrily with a low moan. Len, for his part, crept closer behind Ray, his cock rubbing against the shower-soaked skin of his ass while one hand gripped the other cheek to expose him further, making another circle around his rim before carefully pushing the finger inside.

Ray gasped again as his body acclimated to the intrusion, and Mick pulled away from him, one hand carding through his soaked locks to to meet his gaze. “Hey, we’ve got you, Ray,” he reassured him lowly, other hand steady on his lover’s shoulder. Mick could be standoffish for the most part, and not just a little tactless, but Ray met his dark eyes, felt his sturdy form, and he believed his boyfriend with all of his heart. He took a breath and leaned forward to kiss Mick again, more gently this time, before trailing down the other’s neck, lightly nipping at the red dots of wax that Len had managed to miss when he was cleaning him off in the bedroom earlier-- or perhaps the man had left them there on purpose, as the gravelly humming of pleasure that reverberated from Mick as Ray travelled down the soft torso seemed to doing more than he imagined Len’s knife would.

The next time Len moved, Ray’s body was more accepting, stretching to accommodate his finger was his pressed and probed inside his hole. Ray keened lightly, sucking at Mick’s nipple as he ground against the feeling, trying to get more out of the controlled, calculated movement. Mick in turn gripped Ray harder, hips thrusting into his stomach as his swollen erection throbbed between them. “Len…” he growled.

Ray could feel Leonard’s smirk more than see it, hear the smug superiority as all of the pieces slowly fell into place. He whined as he felt him pulling out, before cutting himself off as it returned abruptly, this time joined with a second. Ray pressed his forehead into Mick’s solid chest, relishing the sensation as well as the sound of Mick’s heart racing on the other side of his ribcage. He arched and pulled his teeth along the man’s chest as Leonard’s fingers explored inside of him, desperate as his cock strained with need. “Leonard-- please--” he begged, pulling away from Mick to glance at the piercing gray-blue gaze behind him.

The intensity was gorgeous, leaving Ray in awe-- it was the same level that Ray watched the man fix on priceless jewels, on impenetrable security codes, on impossible details. Leonard Snart looked at Ray like he was the only thing in the room worth having, and damned if he wasn’t going to get it. “Patience, Raymond,” was all he said though, his fingers brushing against Ray’s prostate purposely and causing the man to cry out. “Almost there…”

A third digit thankfully joined the others, and Ray twisted as Len started increasing the pace inside him, the man’s cock grinding against his back. He knew Len was right-- that he needed to take it slow, to stretch himself out completely for the man-- but god he just wanted Len riding him rough and hard and making him scream.

As Len’s fingers worked at his sweet spot more intently, Ray mewled, and Mick took the opportunity to pull their mouths back together, biting the man’s lip hard as he growled, pushing his cock hard into Ray’s stomach as his self-control wore thin.

“Alright.” Leonard’s statement seemed to cause a wave of relief in all three men, and Ray fought to literally cheer even as his body protested the loss of the fullness of the man’s fingers inside of him.

Mick had fewer compunctions with voicing his opinion. “About fucking time,” he grumbled as he pulled away from Ray, panting slightly. “I was this close to blowing you both off.”

Ray couldn’t help the twitch in his lips as he glanced backward at his boyfriend, and the other thief simply arched his eyebrows in amusement. “Tempting, Mick,” the latter responded, still carefully lining himself up at Ray’s entrance. “Maybe next time.”

“I won’t say no,” Ray spoke up with a grin. “I scratch your back, you scratch mine, right?” He let his fingers trail playfully down Mick’s chest, lingering at his gut..

Mick rolled his eyes, but the eagerness was only just barely concealed in his features, and Ray amiably slid his hands around to the man’s sides, arching downward to lick the tip of the swollen head, then dropping back down onto the shaft.

Len must have been watching, because almost simultaneously he began pushing inside of him, stretching past what his fingers could accommodate, and Ray swallowed thickly as his body shivered at the feeling.

Once Leonard was buried into the hilt, he paused to give his lover a minute to adjust. Ray, meanwhile, took a careful breath, and slid his hand to cover the rest of Mick’s length, acting as the signal to go.

While Len may have started slow and calculated, now that he was where he wanted to be, he seemed much more eager to simply take what was his, pulling out and pounding hard back into Ray with every thrust. This translated back to the other side as well, where the momentum would push Ray to take in as much of Mick as he could manage without gagging, hollowing his cheeks to and stroking the last bit of shaft with his hand in order to keep the cock completely surround in a tight wet heat as Mick gripped Ray’s locks, growling and muttering incomprehensibly.

At some point Len’s movements seemed to take a more strategic angle, and he pounded purposely against Ray’s prostate, causing a keen to escape Ray’s throat and send vibrations along Mick’s already-close hard-on. The other man groaned as he caught sight of Ray’s lashes blinking back up at him-- apologetically? hopefully? who knew?-- pushing his dick in further as he climaxed hard into Ray’s mouth. The man continued to hum softly as he swallowed the cum, tongue brushing gently along the underside of Mick’s shaft as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

“God fucking dammit Len, you cheat,” he complained as he pulled out; sliding a finger along Ray’s bottom lip to catch some loose fluid and wiping it against his leg. For his part, Leonard simply pulled Ray closer into him, panting slightly, “You’ll get it next time, Mick,” and punctuating his amusement with a light yelp from Ray as he hit his prostate again.

“You guys,” Ray panted, straightening as he held Mick's forearms, trying to control the obvious desperation in his voice. “It’s not... a competition...”

“I bet I can get Pretty Boy here off with my mouth before you can with your dick,” Mick spoke up, ignoring the man.

“You’re on,” Len smirked, pausing momentarily as he repositioned his hands so one rested on Ray’s hip and the other curled at the base of his neck. Mick, lowered himself to his knees in front of the Legend, one hand covering Leonard’s as he held both of Ray’s hips in front of him.

Ray arched a brow quizzically, “Wait-- how exactly are you going to tell--”

His words were lost in the next moment in an explosion of stimulation. As one, Mick completely enveloped Ray’s dick, tongue massaging the vein along the underside as he bobbed up and down the shaft in perfect time to Len’s sudden thrusts. Each one seemed perfectly angled inside of him, and Ray found himself crying out desperately as he felt spasm after spasm of pleasure blowing through his body. Both men kneaded their fingers into his skin, and Ray could barely hear Leonard’s quiet words of encouragement with the blood pounding in his ears. 

Mick suddenly swallowed around his cock, and Ray jerked instinctively, keening in pleasure. Not to be outdone, Len quickened his pace so that he might possibly be slamming the man’s prostate in double-time. Ray could hear himself calling out both of their names, could hear himself begging as his balls pulled in close and his skin was practically numb from from tightness, but at this point he had completely lost control over what he was saying, much less what he meant by it. 

He hoped he’d given some warning, but in the senseless garble that escaped him, Ray couldn’t be sure if he’d just cried out one last time before his climax finally claimed him, ejaculate pulsing out of him still in time with the thrusts that were hitting him from both sides, Mick pulled away first, spitting the cum down the drain before using his hand to coax out the rest; before Len groaned and grunted, pushing a little harder as he finally hit his own peak.

Ray couldn’t stand-- his legs buckled beneath his frame, and Leonard quickly wrapped a secure arm around his hips to keep him upright while Mick got to his feet. The tepid stream was a relief-- had they used up all the hot water?-- as he breathed heavily. Ray felt something rough against his skin, and realized that Mick was dragging a washcloth against him to clean him off. It was hardly gentle, but the gesture itself was sweet, and Ray simply smiled lazily, slumping backward against Leonard’s chest as the other man brushed him down.

When they’d cleaned themselves off and cut the water, all three men retreated back to the bed, Ray curled up in between the other two. For now, Len and Mick played it cool, hands to themselves except for the odd finger-graze here and there; but by the time they were completely settled, Ray knew they would both twist and tuck inward, drawn toward the figurative and literal warmth that seemed to pull them toward the human embodiment of a puppy. Having them both made him feel safe and happy, made Ray almost glow knowing that they wanted-- needed-- him as much as he did them, and it made that light inside him shine all the more.

Ray's head was nodding, eyelids drooping, when there was a quiet scratch at the door. Three heads turned, eyeing it suspiciously, and widening as a quiet whine carried from under the crack in the door.

“Looks like Winnie found us,” Ray laughed groggily in amusement, moving to crawl over Leonard and open the door.

Mick glanced around sleepily. “I think we put out all the candles,” he remarked lazily, before falling back against the pillow, overlapping where Ray had just been laying.

“I could have sworn this place said no mutts,” Leonard grumbled as the exuberant little beagle bounded inside after Ray. “Keep it off the bed,” he huffed, turning his back to the animal as Ray crawled back in between them.

But Ray didn’t miss the way one hand slid down to the floor to brush along Winnie’s half-ear affectionately before curling back around the Legend and sidling up alongside him as Len drifted off to sleep.


End file.
